Distraction
by Narroch
Summary: Right before the fight with Team Toguro, Kuwabara's nerves are getting the best of him. Kurama knows of something that will help them both. KuramaxKuwabara


**AN: **As far as I know this is the only fandom my little sister reads. If you happen to come across this, HI LAURIE! Watch out, it's gay. XD

Peri, this is for you actually. I wouldn't have paid attention to this pairing if you hadn't pointed it out to me, drunk or not. THANK YOU LOVE. X3

What else? Um, no beta. Oh and I tried to keep this as canon as possible but it's been a while since I have seen these particular episodes, so, yea. You'll forgive me.

* * *

Despite being aware of the supernatural flipside of reality for far longer than Yusuke, Kuwabara was undoubtedly less suited for life among demons. He didn't have the same flippant personality that Yusuke did, a natural fighting instinct that simply accepted things as they came at him because, as long as he could punch it, it really didn't matter if his opponent had horns or not. The basic principle was the same and the inhuman form simply provided a more interesting battle. Kuwabara however was much more sensitive to the outwards appearance of demons and apparitions, having only sensed them as cold touches his whole life, and was constantly getting hung up on it.

And while Yusuke, thick-skinned as ever, never seemed to notice Kuwabara's freak outs, and Hiei mercilessly taunted him for them, Kurama couldn't help but take pity on the human. He was still just a child really, and Kurama knew how it felt to be confused by an entirely new world being opened up to him that he could only vaguely sense before. It fell to him to explain the demons as they arose, giving a small blurb as just enough to pacify the human back into his routine bravado.

So when the final round of the Dark Tournament was announced and Kuwabara predictably started shaking and stammering and making a stiff-kneed retreat to the waiting room, Kurama impulsively followed him. Once again the other two team members ignored him in favor of nursing their own issues – grief and pain and loss. Kuwabara's instinctive fear was almost quaint when sidled up next to his ignorance, almost a comfort in how palatable it was when everyone else kept their emotions so tightly bound up inside it was surprising that none of them had snapped yet.

However it wasn't purely altruism that brought him to Kuwabara; the encounter with Karasu in the hallway was still fresh on his senses. Kurama could still feel the caustic lust quivering on the air, laced inextricably with explosive energy so that they were one in the same. With his keen nose the stench of pheromones made it overbearingly obvious that Karasu wanted to fuck him in only the way a bomb demon could. Fast, violent and with an explosive bloody end once his wick was lit.

He would never admit it, but he was scared for his fight too. They _all _were but only Kuwabara was about to faint from it.

Kurama stepped quietly to the waiting room, pausing in the door frame. Kuwabara looked even more pathetic, if it were possible. He was facing the corner, barely perched on the bench with his head cradled in his hands, bent forward as far as he could without falling off. It looked like he was desperately trying not to be sick.

Kurama gave a silent, rueful sigh. It would be difficult to comfort the boy when he himself also thought they could all very well die in the upcoming matches. Kurama was old and wise enough to realize when he was outmatched, or at the very least when a victory would leave him in tatters. The poor human had even less of a chance going up against such high level demons. Still, it wouldn't do to lie to him… He _had _progressed a lot over the two months leading up to the tournament, awareness growing just enough to make him understand why humans like himself were such a rarity in a demon tournament. Kurama couldn't sugarcoat a truth that was already about to make Kuwabara puke from pure nerves.

All he could do really was distract Kuwabara, and with Karasu's hot breath still crawling over his neck, Kurama felt like he could do with a distraction as well.

He needed something else to cover up Karasu's stench.

Kurama walked in silently but when he was still a few feet away Kuwabara's back straightened and he turned with a jerk to face him. His senses _were _getting better but the sickly green pallor and the forced strain of his face as he turned proved he knew he still had a long way to go before taking on any of the Big Baddies. Kurama closed the distance and placed a steadying hand on his shoulder as Kuwabara slumped forward again, swallowing heavily.

"Ah, Kurama, I don't know about this man… The Toguro Team has had it out for us this entire tournament, they are the reason we were even dragged in to this stupid fight. And now, after surviving everything they put us through, we have to fight those monsters? Who am I kidding? You guys can probably pull through no problem but I'm just a human! A _normal _human, I'm not talking about freaks like Urameshi…" Kuwabara corrected before sighing woefully, Kurama could feel the slight quiver under his hand.

"Yes, Kuwabara, you are human. And yes, you, and all of us really, are rather weak when compared to demons like those on the Toguro Team. However your humanity is your strength. You are able to feel things those demons aren't even capable of conceiving. You are able to harness emotion and transcend your capacities within the period of a single fight. You have a depth they can never know." Kurama murmured reassuringly.

Kuwabara snorted derisively in return.

"Yeah, depth enough to know when _I'm _in too deep."

Kurama winced, Kuwabara had hit the nail on the head. Such saccharine words were cheap in the face of almost certain death. He subtly switched tactics.

"At the very least you can enjoy some of those potent human emotions before the fight begins. Happy memories, feelings of love for your family, and Yukina… lust?" Kurama phrased it as a question. He knew Kuwabara's moral code was strict; he probably hadn't even fantasized about the girl, let alone acted out his love for her. He was too wrapped up in his untainted chivalry to attach such a carnal thing as lust to his ideal romance.

Sure enough Kuwabara blinked and looked up at Kurama as if confused by the word.

"Lust…?" He parroted it back, too intimidated by it to draw out any connections.

Kurama took pity on the boy. He had to at least show him that much, he very well might not live to see the sunset. Not to mention the smell of human musk on him might put Karasu off his appetite. Not likely, but worth a shot. It was a good idea for the both of them.

Kurama stepped in front of Kuwabara and put both hands on his shoulders. He had the human's full attention, staring up at him with a dazed look, still waiting for some direction as to what Kurama had meant.

"Here, let me show you how much you can feel."

And the demon leaned down and decisively kissed him. He didn't push it, but neither was it chaste, fully laying claim to Kuwabara's lips. There was no way Kuwabara couldn't recognize the action for what it was, though he didn't move at all, if anything he stiffened up. However Kurama didn't let up after that first contact, and he didn't let Kuwabara's stillness deter him; he was merely testing the waters before deepening the kiss, bringing his tongue forward to dart across Kuwabara's lips, tempting him open with the skill of a lover hundreds of years old.

It only took a few seconds before Kuwabara broke through his shock as Kurama's gender ricocheted all over the inside of his skull like a loosed rocket. He jerked back bringing his hands up to try and push Kurama away. The fox demon held tight, threading his fingers through the short hair on the back of Kuwabara's head and giving a tug. It was both a grounding and distraction as he pulled back just enough to whisper against his lips.

"Please, Kuwabara; you need this almost as much as I do. We don't have much time left." And then he gripped harder, actually fisting his hand in the hair, and using his standing height to force Kuwabara to arch his head back, kissing the human desperately the entire time.

Finally Kuwabara began to relax, if not respond. His lips loosened just enough for Kurama to get his tongue in and then he pushed harder, using quick nips of his teeth to wring some passion out of the human. It felt good, if not perfect; Kurama couldn't help but enjoy it even if his partner was not the most experienced kisser. This might be his final send off as well.

Meekly Kuwabara's tongue touched Kurama's and the demon latched on to the motion, drawing Kuwabara into it, encouraging him until he chased after it. Just as Kuwabara was gaining confidence, returning the advances with sloppy but enthusiastic ones of his own, Kurama abruptly pulled away and sank to his knees.

Kuwabara had a delightful blush across his face, baffled and turned-on all at once which engendered even _more_ confusion. Perhaps seeing Kurama's face after kissing him shattered the fantasy he had worked up that it was Yukina's lips he was feeling. Again, Kurama felt sympathy for the human, an emotion he honestly wasn't used to dealing with so frequently.

"Kuwabara, if it bothers you just close your eyes and pretend I'm someone else. I'm sorry we can't do this properly but as I said before, there isn't much time." Kurama murmured, noting that his voice had dropped to a husky scrape of lust. He would have to keep quiet. There was no way his voice could pass for female.

"Uh, Kurama, I-I, what…?"

"It's ok, just relax." Kurama reached forward and began to undo Kuwabara's belt in a business-like manner, pulling it loose and opening his pants just enough so that the straining was obvious against Kuwabara's boxer shorts. Honestly he was relieved he still had the touch, it would have been awkward if he hadn't even gotten hard (but that wasn't much of a boast since he _was_ dealing with a human teenage boy after all). Kuwabara spluttered and tried to cover himself, obviously mortified that he had reacted to a kiss from a man. But Kurama didn't allow him to flounder, deftly moving the hands aside and mouthing the clothed erection.

Kuwabara jerked at that, hands immediately going for Kurama's hair. He didn't pull back but didn't push forward either, apparently just needing something to grab hold of as Kurama lathed the head of his erection with slow, wide swipes of his tongue. Kurama could taste the salty precome even through the cloth and he savored the wetness. It made his own cock twitch in empathy.

Soon just licking the head wasn't enough and he pulled Kuwabara's boxers down as well. The boy's cock sprang from its confines, a small droplet smeared on the end, and Kurama immediately took it fully into his mouth. Normally he would go slower but he didn't know when Kuwabara might break it off and, honestly, he was feeling pretty desperate as well. Hiei had been aloof for the entire length of the tournament, pretty much ignoring Kurama the second they stepped on the island. It was as if he were afraid of being intimate with so many other demons around, not that Kurama blamed him. But still, the sudden lack of release made the tang of cock in his mouth strangely irresistible. It actually felt _good _to take Kuwabara completely down his throat, not to mention how responsive the human was…

Kuwabara was curled over and panting helplessly, fists tight in Kurama's hair, finally uninhibited enough to jerk on the demon's head as his hips twitched in time with the frantic rhythm. Kurama began to apply more suction, using his teeth to scrape lightly on the underside with every upstoke and suddenly Kuwabara's voice broke free and he was _finally_ moaning like this was more than guilty masturbation or a fucked-up wet dream, like this was so far beyond anything he had ever experienced.

Kurama's cock ached at that noise, like he had finally won something, and his hands, which had been braced on Kuwabara's knees, slithered forward to grip and pull the boy's balls, bobbing his head even faster with a wet sucking noise as the wanton moans spurred him on. It was only a few more seconds of this until Kurama felt the fists in his hair begin to shake and the balls in his hand strain up and not even a second later he felt the spurts of Kuwabara's orgasm hit the back of his throat as he determinedly rode it out, the human gasping desperately above him.

Before the boy had even come down, with his lips still wrapped around a twitching and over-sensitized cock, Kurama finally, gratefully, dipped his hands into his own pants and gave himself the few tugs he needed to reach his own finish. It really _had _been too long and he moaned quietly as the fullness of it washed over him, a bloom of liquid heat in his palm as he caught his own release.

Finally he dropped the boy's softening cock from his mouth and sat back, leaning against the wall behind him. Kuwabara slumped in his wake, almost falling off the bench as he lost his handholds in Kurama's hair.

A few seconds passed before either made a sound.

"K-Kurama… What just happened?" Kuwabara mumbled staring at the demon as he lazily began to lick his hand clean.

Kurama smiled, pleased with how well the "distraction" had worked.

"Well, I suppose it's something we can talk about after the match." Kurama got up and gave Kuwabara a friendly pat. "See you in the ring." He smugly noted how Kuwabara's dumbfounded stare hadn't left the wall where he'd been sitting seconds before. The confusion alone would probably help keep him alive just so he could figure out what it all meant.

As Kurama strode calmly through the tunnel he savored the taste still clinging in the back of his throat and wondered how Hiei would react once he got a whiff of him. He chuckled quietly as he stepped out into the light.

* * *

**End AN: **Guh… So many K names. XD

I actually surprised myself with this. I wrote it in less than 2 hours which is unheard of for a slow writer like me.


End file.
